Tres son multitud
by DHRL
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si la vida te da otra oportunidad para estar con la persona que siempre quisiste? Y si...¿tu mejor amiga es su ex? Tres son multitud.
1. 1 Quiebre

**Quiebre.**

-Me pasas la sal, por favor- pidió Jacob.  
-Mejor pídesela a Nahomi- respondió Leah tajante, deteniendo mi mano que se aproximaba al salero.  
-Ya vas a empezar, te dije que es mi prima- respondió el.  
-No es tu prima de sangre- replico su novia.  
Me sentí incomoda en aquella fonda.  
Ya era la tercera vez que pelaban por lo mismo.  
La primera vez fue más discreta mientras cenábamos en mi casa, la segunda en la calle y ahora en un lugar público. Era egoísta de su parte no pensar nada en mí, pero eso me ganaba por ser el mal tercio de su relación.  
Cuando finalmente salimos de ahí caminamos hacia nuestros respectivos buses mientras ellos se iban ignorándose por completo.  
Este no había sido mi día.

Llegue y mi hermana menor estaba sentada en su cama viendo televisión.  
-Hola-salude sin mucho ánimo.  
Ella me ignoro, estaba en esa edad donde se sentía invencible.  
Me puse a hacer mis deberes cuando recibo un mensaje de whatsapp.  
Leah.- "Ya tronamos:("  
Me quede atónita.  
"¿Qué?" √√  
Leah.-"Es que no le creo que no haya hecho nada con la zorra de su primita esa"  
Me acosté en la cama poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
"Quizás deberías escucharlo" √√  
Leah.- "No se lo merece, oye, necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedo ir a tu casa en una hora?  
La idea no me parecía tan grata, me sentía como una maldita, mas no se me daban las escenas de drama.  
" Bien, te espero" conteste resignada.

-Lo que pasa ...todo se vino junto.- dijo con tanta tristeza que me sentí mal.  
-Bueno, pero, estoy segura que regresaran y...  
-No solo es eso, mi prima se casara en un mes y estaré en su cortejo, pero se rompió el tobillo y esta desecha.  
-Oh, lo lamento, pero se recuperara para la boda seguramente.-le toque el hombro con suavidad.  
-Yo, estuve a punto de negarme para quedarme con Jacob, pero definitivamente me iré, debo apoyarla.  
-Bien, te servirá para pensar.  
-Gracias- Me dio un abrazo.  
-¿Cuándo te vas?- curioseé.  
-En dos días. Por favor, no le digas a Jacob.  
-Yo...  
Cerré los ojos.  
Ella se paró de mi cama lila, y cruzo los brazos.  
-Es enserio, no le digas a donde voy.  
Suspire.  
-Bien.  
Ella sonrió con tristeza.

Paso una semana y no supe nada de ambos.  
Me sentí mal, parecía que no existía para ellos. Quizás debí haber dejado esa relación desde un principio y no estar en medio.  
Las vacaciones más terribles y aburridas.  
Mi puerta sonó.  
-Hija, Jacob esta abajo- dijo mi madre abriendo un poco la puerta. Me sorprendí.  
-Bien dile que voy en 5 minutos.  
Ella cerró la puerta. Me pare de la cama y me vi en el espejo. Me veía desarreglada, como si hubiera estado 5 días en coma.  
Baje las escaleras de tono marfil y lo mire. Tenía el celular en las manos y jugaba piano tiles.  
-Hola- salude.  
Él se dejó perder y se levantó.  
-Hola.  
El ambiente se tensó.  
Mi mama desapareció de la escena y subió las escaleras.  
Me senté frente a él en el sillón verde limón de juego. Desee con todas mis fuerzas que no me hiciera preguntas sobre Leah, pero era obvio que el motivo de su visita era eso.  
-¿Cómo estás? -Me preguntó.  
-Pues-dude- ¿aburrida? He estado solo viendo Netflix y comiendo. Y, ¿tú?  
Tome una bocado de aire.  
-Bien, he estado ayudando a mi papa con la mecánica.  
Lo mire extrañada. Y luego supuse que había hecho eso para no pensar.  
-¿Por qué no salimos? -inquirió.  
Levante las cejas.  
\- ¿Como?  
-Creo que lo dije claro.-expreso lento.  
-Lo siento, es solo que, creí que vendrías a hacerme un interrogatorio completo.  
Sonrió de forma rara, y suspiro.  
-No, podría haberlo hecho, pero creo que esta vez no tuve yo la culpa y tampoco quiero arrastrarte a algo incómodo. Sé que son amigas  
Parpadee nerviosa.  
-Más también eres mi amiga, y no quiero que mi rompimiento cambie eso.  
Estaba aliviada.  
-Bien, salgamos.- Alenté.  
Le pedí permiso a mama y accedió casi de inmediato. Seguro creía que pasaba mucho tiempo en casa.  
Fuimos a comer una hamburguesa.  
-Si tenías hambre- comente riendo al ver su apetito voraz.  
Me miro con ojos abiertos y trago.  
-Bueno, casi no comí en el almuerzo.  
Mire el local. Niños corriendo por todas partes, señoras platicando. Y la probé chica de la caja corriendo con los pedidos.  
-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Ness?- pregunto mi amigo.  
-Mmm -titubeé- pues, hoy es jueves, hay teatro.  
Asintió.  
Cuando íbamos a la secundaria nos solía llevar la madre de Jacob. Había muy buenas obras. Un año después de que empezó a andar con Leah volvimos a ir sólo por una corta temporada. Una vez fui sola y me los encontré ahí. Eso me hizo sentir extraña. Y desde hace 2 años no volvimos. Leah decía amar el teatro, más lo dudaba bastante.  
-Suena genial.  
La obra había sido súper graciosa. Trataba sobre un mimo que pasaba por situaciones poco usuales.  
Después de eso me llevo a casa donde cenamos y conversamos como no lo habíamos hecho en años.

Dos semanas, había recuperado a mi mejor amigo en dos semanas. Salíamos a caminar, al teatro, al cine o simplemente a jugar algún juego de mesa.  
-Pie derecho en azul.-ordene mirando al twister.  
Estaba justo volteada bajo de él, en una no muy propia. Mi mano sudada resbalo y para protegerme del golpee jale a Jake conmigo, su cara quedo justo en frente de la mía. Sentí nerviosismo. Vi sus ojos café. Su pielera morena. Su cabello café contrastaba bien con sus labios rosados levemente gruesos. Había olvidado lo guapo que era. Se separó de mí y me ayudo a levantarme.  
Esa noche sentí una confusión. Recordé que no era la primera vez. En la preparatoria sentí algo igual, sin embargo algo me había frenado. Aquella chica pelinegra que llego un día de la mano de mi mejor amigo. Leah.


	2. 2 Descubrimientos

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.

-Si, a mí también me alegra verte-Exclamó la morena bajita frente a mí al ver mi cara de sorpresa.  
Sonreí y la abrace.  
Alice era una persona en completo desequilibrio, con carisma que haría que el ser más agrio del mundo cayera a sus encantos.  
-Te extrañé- exclamo.  
Eso sonó como cuando alguien ha vivido del otro lado del mundo, mas no era así. Vivíamos en colonias muy alejadas simplemente.  
-Disculpa mi gesto - dije mordiendo mi labio- es que hace casi dos años no te veía.  
Me sentí culpable. Ella había sido mi única amiga en la primaria y en la secundaria, más había descuidado todo eso en la preparatoria.  
Nos sentamos en la cama .  
-Y cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho?- inquirió sonriente.  
-Pues, no mucho en realidad, salir normalmente y escuela...  
-¡Wow, wow, wow! Tranquila, tanta adrenalina te puede matar- bromeó de modo que me apene.  
Ella me comento de su grupo de teatro, era representante de su salón, había ido al torneo local de basquetbol y tomado clases de cocina.  
-Ya sabes que no puedo mantenerme quieta- rió- hey, y aún te juntas con Jacob y su novia encimosa.  
Me tense.  
-No, en realidad, terminaron hace unos días y Leah se fue de viaje.  
Sus labios se curvearon queriendo reír, pero alzo las cejas para disimular.  
-Vaya- articulo levantando una ceja- entonces me imaginó que ya dejaste eso.  
-Eh- titubee- Tampoco.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
-Ella se fue y ahora Jacob y yo hemos estado saliendo.  
Abrió su boca en una O perfecta.  
-Wow, ¿estas saliendo con él? ¿Andan?  
-No, no, no- la frené- como amigos.  
-Ah- musitó un poco decepcionada.  
Me removí incomoda y tome una almohada en búsqueda de que no notara mi nerviosismo. Ella solía ser muy susceptible para mi desgracia.  
\- Tu sabes que Jake y yo fuimos amigos desde la secundaria, hasta que llego...  
-Si tu amiguita esa.- dijo con cierto desdén.  
-¿Por qué hablas así de ella?- pregunté con intriga.  
-Pues, porque a leguas de ve que hace todo a su conveniencia.  
-Hey, hey- la pare algo molesta-No puedes juzgarla, no la conoces.  
Rodó los ojos.  
-Bueno, pero admite que en cuando llegó ella tu amistad con Jacob se fue por el caño.  
-No- alarge la "o".  
Ella levantó su ceja de nuevo.  
Suspire.  
\- Tampoco fue así, solo que pues , ellos eran pareja y yo era su mal tercio y no tenía con quien más juntarme. Además ambos son mis mejores amigos.  
Mi teléfono sonó oportunamente.  
-Permiteme- pedí. Ella asintió.  
Era Jacob.  
-Bueno.  
 _-Oye,¿si_ _veremos_ _Netflix_ _hoy.?_  
-Lo siento, mi prima acaba de llegar.  
 _-¿Alice?-_ reconoció de inmediato.  
-Ella misma.  
- _Bien,_ d _ale_ _un_ _saludo_ _de_ _mi_ _parte._ _Me_ _alegro_ _que_ _de_ _nuevo_ _hablen,_ _aunque_ _te_ _extrañare_ _hoy.._.  
Sonreí y sentí mis mejillas calentarse.  
-Yo igual- dije apenada.  
- _Vale,_ _cuidate_ _Ness,_ _hasta_ _pronto._  
-Igual tú. Bye  
Mire a Alice, que me veía sorprendida.  
-¡¿Desde cuándo?!-pregunto enfatizando.  
-¿Desde cuándo qué?- inquirió confundida.  
Se paró y me tomó de los hombros. Me asuste.  
-¿Desde cuándo te gusta, fascina, encanta Jacob?  
Respire hacia adentro.  
-No, no, no, yo, yo no- tartamudee.  
-¡No me lo niegues! Vi tu expresión.- Me soltó y regreso a su lugar.  
-Estas confundiendo las cosas.-Musite.  
-¡No! Tú te estas negando lo que sientes.  
Maldije en mi cabeza. Soy demasiado descifrable.  
-Pff, está bien, si me gusta- Ella grito como niñita mientras se movía descontroladamente- Pero no puedo.  
Se frenó y me miro expectante.  
-¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!  
-Porque es el exnovio de mi mejor amiga, ellos aún se aman, terminaron por una tontería.  
Puso los ojos en blanco.  
-...Entonces ¿desde cuándo?  
Insistió.  
Agache la mirada frunciendo el ceño.  
-La verdad, el me comenzó a gustar a finales de secundaria, pero nos separamos, no lo vi todo primer semestre, pero entro en segundo semestre a donde iba y ...conoció a Leah, que fue mi única amiga cuando entre. De pronto un día los encontré juntos y comenzaron a andar poco después.  
"Ignore lo que sentía, me concentre en estudiar, en otros chicos, pasaron los años. Siempre éramos los tres y había olvidado que era estar solo con él. Ahora que otra vez lo vivo, siento que vuelve eso que jamás me permití sentir.  
-Aww- expreso mi prima con ternura.- Pero ves, fue de ella.  
Negué.  
-Ella fue la única amiga que tuve en la prepa en esa época y la única que se ha conmigo de ese tiempo.  
\- Llego y te quitó a tu hombre.  
-No, él y yo solo solo éramos amigos. Además, muy posiblemente yo jamás le habría gustado a él. Quiero decir, por algo en cuanto la conoció le gusto.  
Mi prima resoplo.  
-Vaya, pues esta es tu oportunidad- alentó.  
Negué con la cabeza.  
-Entiendo, si yo empiezo a andar atrás de el lastimare a Leah y si el no sucumbiera también a mí.  
Cruzo sus brazos. Al parecer entendió el punto.  
-Bien, con lo segundo estoy de acuerdo. Pero no dejes que eso te impida sentir, arriésgate.  
La mire y torció un gesto.

Me puso al tanto de su vida, salía con un chico de su edad que conoció en danza y advirtió antes de irse que volvería muy seguido.

-¿Es enserio?- cuestione viendo el verdor.  
-Sep- respondió despreocupado.  
Comenzó a sacar los refractarios con comida colocándolos sobre la mesa de madera despintada.  
-No lo sé - cuestione confundida- esto siempre me ha parecido cosa de parejas.  
El río y me observó inclinado.  
-Oye- se levantó dejando los trastes- no hay ninguna ley que diga que los amigos no pueden tener un picnic. No seas estereotípica.  
Me mordí el labio nerviosa.  
Los ayude a acomodar todo y sacamos los emparedados.

Reímos.  
-Te toca- cedí.  
-¿Que prefieres? Tomar agua sucia toda la vida o no volver a comer una hamburguesa.  
-Beber agua sucia toda mi vida.  
Hizo cara de asco.  
-Con las hamburguesas no te metas- apunte.  
El césped estaba duro y ya era la milésima vez que arrancaba uno. Después de comer recogimos todo, lo guardamos y nos sentamos en el suelo.  
Juguetear con el me resultaba sencillo y al mismo tiempo un dolor de estómago. Temía que se diera cuenta que lo veía demasiado o como me amoldaba a donde se movía.  
-¿Ya quieres entrar a la escuela? -preguntó.  
Mire hacia abajo apenándome.(Maldición)  
-En realidad, he disfrutado estas vacaciones.  
 _Y_ _mas_ _por_ _t_ i pensé mentalmente.  
Asintió.  
-Tu...¿cómo te sientes?  
Parpadeo mucho.  
-Pues...bien. Estoy tranquilo.  
-Y ...¿ya quieres volver a la escuela?- cuestione distrayéndolo.  
-También me la he pasado bien estas vacaciones.  
-Me gusta estar contigo.  
Me quede estática cuando note que yo había dicho eso. Jacob abrió ligeramente los ojos.  
-Me, me refiero a, a que -respire hondo- hace mucho no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, contando nuestras ambiciones y, y...  
El río suavemente y yo me sentí como una tonta.  
-También extrañaba hablar contigo.-Admitió algo sonrojado.  
Me jalo del codo acercándome a él y brindándome un abrazo.  
Esta demás decir que reafirme lo que sentía. Su calidez me abrumó.  
-Siempre haz sido mi mejor amiga- musitó en mi oído. Apreté los ojos pues no sabía que pensar sobre eso.  
Lo separe de mi un poco para verlo al rostro. Me observaba con dulzura.  
-Yo...- Murmuré.  
No sé qué paso, ni cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. De pronto me acerqué a él y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. Lo sentí quieto y luego su labio inferior cubrió el miro. Me removí inquieta. Sin embargo, me separe de él con miedo. El me miro atónito y yo me quede muda.

…

Esta historia ya a había empezado a publicar en wattpad, por si la ven, pero con otros nombre. Un saludo a todos.


	3. 3 Sentimientos a flote

-Ahhhhhh.  
Gritó Alice por tercera vez.  
Suspire.  
-¡Es que no lo puedo creer!- exclamo saltando en mi casa.  
-No fue gran cosa- levante los hombros restándole importancia.  
Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.  
-¡Si claro!- exagero la "o"- ¡Lo besaste!  
Agache la cabeza apenada.  
-Para ser sincera jamás pensé que te atrevieras. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- dijo fingiendo que se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos.  
\- Estuvo mal, pff quizás lo arruine, tal vez ya ni quiera ser mi amigo.-Me lamente.  
-Pero, a ver. Cuando lo besaste, ¿te alejo...o te devolvió el beso?  
Me mordí el labio.  
-Sentí que me beso un poquito.  
-¡Ah! ¡Te correspondió-festejo.  
-Quizás solo lo hizo por instinto.  
Mi prima se levantó.  
-¡Claro que no! Lo hizo porque también le mueves el tapete.  
Puse dos dedos en cada lado de mis sienes.  
Mire a la ventana nostálgica.

Ya había pasado una semana y me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Ya no querría ni siquiera saber nada de mí? Tenía ganas de hablar con él...pero temía su rechazo.  
Mi teléfono vibro.  
" __ _ **¿Podemos**_ __ _ **hablar?**_ __ _ **Estoy**_ __ _ **atrás**_ __ _ **de**_ __ _ **tu**_ __ _ **casa.**_ " **Jake.**  
Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y la respiración se me agitó.  
Me mire en el espejo del pasillo antes de salir. No era de mis mejores días. Estaba un poco ojerosa por mis prácticas nocturnas de lectura y eso opacaba el café de mis ojos. Me veía pálida y mi pelo estaba algo enredado.  
Cuando salí lo vi sentado en una banqueta. El día estaba gris, había llovido en la mañana y parecía que el pronóstico seguiría igual.  
Me acerque dudosa.  
El me miro y el salido que estuvo a punto de salir de mi boca se frenó.  
Se levantó y quedo justo frente a mí.  
-Hola- saludo bajito.  
-Hola-respondí intimidada.  
Frunció los labios hasta hacerlos una línea.  
-¿Cómo... cómo estás?- inquirió.  
-Bien...¿y tú?  
La conversación más incómoda de la historia estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros.  
Pasaron cinco minutos que parecieron 20. El día estaba fresco y el suéter que tenía puesto empezaba a escocerme.  
-Yo...- tome la decisión de hablar.  
Después de todo yo había sido quien había iniciado todo.  
-Lamento... Haber actuado así. -tome una bocado de aire.  
-Esta bien- dijo metiendo las manos en su chamarra.  
Sentí que debí haberme sentido mejor, sin embargo no era así. ¿Estaba tratando de engañarnos? Lo vi removerse incómodo y mirando hacia abajo.(*Recomiendo escuchar la canción de Love me de Yurima)

-¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de decirte que fue un impulso y que estaba sensible o algo así. -me pare un segundo y continúe: - pero lo hice porque siento algo por ti más allá de sólo amistad.  
Su semblante fue indescifrable.  
-Sé que tú no me ves de esa manera y quizás… ya no quieras que hablemos siquiera, pero prefiero ser honesta y no engañarte.  
El solo asintió. Sentí que algo en mí se rompió. Era el fin .  
Di un paso hacia atrás con la cabeza abajo.  
Cuando lo mire el mantenía la vista perdida.  
-Lo siento- pedi- me voy.  
Di un paso para dar la vuelta .  
-Espera- habló y voltee hacia el de nuevo.  
-Yo tambien me siento igual -admitió. Sentí que el aire se me iba.  
No pude emitir palabra y el continuo  
-Estoy sintiendo algo hacia ti, y me asusta. Me gusto cuando me besaste y quería seguir pero nos separaste.-Sus ojos brillaron con profundidad.  
Su mirada era tierna y extraña.  
-Yo- al fin me atreví a responder- sé que todo lo de Leah es reciente y me siento terrible por ella. No creas que estuve tras de ti todo el tiempo. De hecho, en la preparatoria empecé a sentir cosas pero empezaste a salir con ella y me detuve.  
"Nunca les desee mal, créeme. Y estoy confundida exactamente con que es lo correcto ahora".  
El giro la cabeza en manera de negación.  
-Yo sé cómo eres. Jamás lo habrías hecho intencional.  
Le sonreí. Extrañamente me sentía contenta. Puede que mi sinceridad haya sido una buena idea.  
Baje la mirada cohibida.  
-No me lo tomes a mal- menciono- pero tengo ganas de darte un beso.  
Esa confesión me había desubicado.  
-Mas no puedo prometerte nada. Aun siento algo muy fuerte por Leah.  
Suspire. Lo mire fijamente. Compartía su deseo y su aflicción me afectaba.  
-Oye, ¿y si prometo entender y solo vivimos este momento?  
Se sorprendió un poco.  
Se acercó a mí y me beso lento. A pesar de esto, sin dudarlo.


	4. 4 Momentos en rojo

Los personajes pertenecien a Stephanie Meyer. La historia es mia.

El celular- sonó por cuarta vez. Me sentí terriblemente mal, sabía que era ella y me daba pánico contestar. Me rendí.

-Bueno.

- _¿Por qué no me respondías? Llevo 20 minutos marcando. – Reclamo Leah con tono despechado._

-Lo siento, estaba ocupada. - Me justifique torpemente.

 _\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Con que?_

Sentí un dolor en el estómago, ¿sospecharía algo?

-Mi mama me pidió ayuda para hacer unas cosas. - Mentí cerrando fuertemente los ojos rogando al cielo que se lo creyera.

 _-Ah-_ hizo una pausa- _Te marque porque necesito un favor._

Separe un poco el teléfono de mi para hacer un gesto de desesperación.

\- ¿Qué paso?

 _\- Mira no sé qué está pasando, pero Jacob ya no me habla por WhatsApp, antes todos los días me dejaba un mensaje de buenos días y pues a veces o dejaba en visto. Pero lo importante es que desde hace un par de días no me manda nada y además puso un mensaje de perfil muy raro._

Transpire nerviosa.

\- ¿Qué puso? - Inquirí tensa.

 _-Algo así de "Vuelvo a sentir". Es una estupidez y seguro es por alguna tipa. ¡No lo puedo creer! Según él me amaba y trataba de recuperarme y ahora seguro está viendo a otra por eso su estado, por eso ya no me habla._

-Quizás lo dice en el sentido de que ha estado saliendo a hacer cosas nuevas, no sé.

Mi intento desesperado por ocultar lo que pasaba estaba siendo inútil.

- _Renesmee, no eres muy lista. Es obvio que hay otra. Necesito que averigües quien es._

"Se Valiente" Pensé.

-Leah, lamentablemente ya no tienes derecho a reclamarle nada. Terminaste con el ¿recuerdas?

 _\- ¿Y eso que? Se suponía que me quería. Pero no voy a permitir que nadie se interponga. Estamos juntos, aunque haya distancia y lo recuperare, así tenga que pelearme con medio mundo._

…

-No, no, nada, no empieces a flaquear.

Alice llevaba regañándome media hora. Sostenía una almohada de color morado entre sus manos y a pesar de verse adorable parecía una mama furiosa.

-Ella perdió su ocasión, dejo ir a Jacob y ahora ambos tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos y solo por sus caprichos ahora quiere que tea parte. ¡Está loca!

-Comprende la situación, ella se equivocó…

-Pues no parece que esta arrepentida sino más bien que cree que él es de su propiedad y tú eres su empleada.

Rodé los ojos. No sabía que tan buena idea era contarle esto a mi prima sabiendo su carácter tan especial.

-Es que esa chica es egoísta, no solo destruyo la amistad de ustedes y se interpuso como tortuga en medio de la carretera, además está siendo una perra.

Parecía que la afectada de la historia era Alice. Y ahora que lo pensaba, a mi prima jamás le había caído bien Leah.

-Alice, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí, claro.

\- ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Leah?- Inquirí.

Puso una cara de perrito triste y después torció la boca en un gesto.

-Porque yo era tu mejor amiga, yo era tu consejera, a pesar de ser menor que tú. Éramos casi hermanas, hasta que nos separó la distancia.

-Yo jamás te cambie por ella. -comente.

-Si lo hiciste. Yo te buscaba por teléfono y jamás estabas. Entendía que salieras con Leah, pero ahora que ella estaba con ustedes por algún motivo te pegabas más que un chicle. Te extrañaba y de las pocas veces que salimos, siempre iba contigo. Ni siquiera es tan linda. - Se quejó.

Me di cuenta que era verdad, hasta este momento no había convivido tanto con la pelinegra. Me había comportado muy egoísta, Alice tampoco era de muchas amigas cercana y yo le había quitado mi compañía.

-Es que yo te quiero mucho Ness, no hay otra persona con la que congenie tanto como tú, a pesar de nuestras múltiples diferencias. Y estos días he sentido que somos cercanas otra vez. ¡Al fin vuelves a notar que existo! No te culpa, yo siempre supe que conocerías personas y pensaba que incluso tendrías pareja, pero jamás pensé que te alejarías de mi completamente.

Sin poder contenerme la abrace.

-Te quiero mucho, lo sabes. Perdóname, no note que había hecho eso. Prometo estar mas cerca de ahora en adelante.

Me correspondió el abrazo más fuerte y sonrió.

…

 _Dos semanas después._

\- ¿Te gusto el desayuno?- Pregunto Alice terminando sus hotcakes.

-Si me gusta mucho IHOP.

Pese al embarazoso momento con el marco y los chicos empleados cantando una especie de canción de cumpleaños había sido una gran mañana.

Hoy, a diferencia que casi siempre, había intentado arreglarme un poco. Me puse un vestido vaporoso azul claro que pensé nunca me pondría y me maquille inclusive un poco.

-Hija, ¿no iba a pasar por ti Jacob para salir? - Inquirió mi madre.

-Si- Baje la mirada en mi plato evitando que viera mi emoción.

Volvimos a casa, cepille mis dientes, retoque mi maquillaje, me pinte los lacios de un rosa muy claro.

Tocaron la puerta y baje como un rayo.

AL abrir me encontré a Jake. La camisa gris que traía le había resaltar el color de su piel. Traía consigo una cajita roja.

-Feliz cumpleaños. - Me abrazo cálidamente- te ves hermosa.

Me sonroje intensamente.

Entramos a mi casa y deje la cajita en la mesa.

-No tenía por qué molestarte- dije viendo el obsequio.

-Nada de eso. Hoy tienes que ser consentida.

Sonreí sintiéndome bastante apenada. No solía exigir nada en mis cumpleaños.

De hecho, hace mucho no celebraba sola con Jake, solíamos pasarla los tres, o algo así, puesto que era medio invisible.

-Gracias. – respondí. - Tu sabes que no suelo pedir nada en especial cuando cumple, pero hoy quiero pedirte algo especial.

-Lo que quieras.

Tomo mis manos y me miro con ternura. Comencé a cohibirme, quizás era una locura.

-No sé, me da pena. Es muy atrevido ahora que lo pienso.

Sin aviso previo se acercó a mi rápido y junto nuestros labios. Nos besamos durante unos segundos, minutos, perdí la cuenta. Se separó de mi lentamente.

-Creo que es injusto porque es también un regalo para mí. - Musito.

\- ¿Cómo…? - exclame sin aliento.

-Lo descifre. - rio bajito. - Oye esto es incómodo, pero, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño?

-Claro.

Le di pase y lo vi de espaldas, me pareció lo más lindo del mundo.

Decidí esperarlo afuera dado que adentro hacia mucho calor. Abrí la puerta caoba y salí al portón.

Estaba tan alegre que podría estar lloviendo a cantaros y seguiría feliz.

Voltee y mi corazón se paralizo.

-No puede ser- susurre para mí. Una chica igualita a Leah se acercaba.

Tal vez estaba viendo cosas por haberle mentido a Leah diciéndole que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Lamentablemente cuando volteo a verme fijamente y vi sus rasgos claro como el agua no pude negármelo más.

Sentí la puerta atrás de mí, mas no escuche ni una palabra. Voltee para ver a Jacob paralizado.

No era mi imaginación. Era ella.


	5. 5 Ultimátum

¿Nunca te has preguntado si el universo conspira contra ti? Pues tengo la mínima sospecha que, mínimo en mi caso, así es. En este momento debería pasar un día muy feliz, viendo una película en el cine, y no en Netflix. Mi mama no estaba afortunadamente, no quería que odiara a Jacob por haberme abandonado en cuanto Sofía pronuncio "necesito hablar contigo Jacob".

Realmente, quizás sea karma, por mi acción de mentirle rigurosamente. No quería contarle a Alice tampoco lo que había pasado, seguramente se podrá furiosa y arremeterá contra ambos.

Y yo…me siento, destrozada.

….

Llegue a mi casa después de clases, aunque pareciese increíble, me venían como medicina en plena gripe. Mi cabeza no quería dejar de cavilar sobre el tema de Jacob, que habría pasado. No hemos hablado desde mi cumpleaños. Ese día al anochecer mi madre y sus preguntas no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos las de Alice. Sonreí falsamente y me concentré en responder "Todo muy bien". Creo que soy tan buena actuando que me creyeron muy fácil. Llorar toda la noche fue lo segundo que hice. Me sentí patética, pero por un lado recóndito, tenía la esperanza de que Jacob se diera cuenta que de lo real que tenemos. Digo, creo que es real.

Al entrar me topé con una sorpresa.

-¿Leah?

-Hola amiga- se acercó a abrazarme muy sonriente.

-Eh, hola- titubee.

-Necesito hablar, ¿podemos subir a tu cuarto?

Mi mama en ese momento apareció.

-Suban, en cuento este la comida te llamo-me dijo con unas manchas blancas en las manos que supuse eran harina. Asentí y comenzamos a subir los escalones caoba.

Al llegar a mi habitación me invito a sentarnos en la cama. Su alegría me daba escalofríos.

-Regresamos. - pronuncio. Un dolor punzante se insertó en mi corazón. Trate en lo máximo controlar mi expresión facial.

Abrí la boca y solo pude musitar.

-Que bien.

Acomodo su falda durante unos segundos.

-La verdad, me costó un poco hacerle notar que, seguimos profundamente conectados. Me comporte como una tonta, muy insegura, cuando al final de cuentas, este con quien este, la única persona que ha amado en su vida es a mí. Y no es algo que una aventura pueda cambiar. Nos perdonamos y …estamos mejor que nunca. Hasta me regalo un collar, de artes dramáticas, por el teatro ya sabes.

Cada palabra era un golpe. ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable?

Sus gestos me provocaron una extraña sensación.

-Ayer, estaba revisando el celular de Jacob mientras iba por algo, y me encontré, que se volvieron muy cercanos. Me pone muy …contenta que hayas sido un apoyo para el después de nuestra ruptura.

 _Lo sabe._ Y aun así fingía. Estaba en la encrucijada; continuo su juego o acepto la verdad antes de que ella lo diga.

-Hey, tranquila, estás pensando demasiado. Y no necesitas hacerlo. Yo te diré lo que debes saber. El solo era tu mejor amigo y si estuvo contigo fue para consolarse, pero, acéptalo. Si no le gustaste en la preparatoria o antes de que llegara yo, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Te lo digo por tu bien. No te niego que, me dolió que se besaran, pero eso no significa nada. El me ama, y me lo demostró ayer siendo tan detallista, ¡te abandono en tu cumpleaños! ¿necesitas más pruebas de que solo fuiste una distracción?

Las ganas de llorar llegaron, y de pronto el agua se hizo presente por más que lo quisiera evitar. Esta impotencia y fragilidad no la había sentido nunca.

-Te pareceré mala, pero solo trato de abrirte los ojos. Lo mejor es que te alejes, que comprendas que no podemos hacer como si nada pasara. Me tengo que ir, Jacob y yo nos veremos en una hora- dijo sacando su celular- Cuídate.

Sus ojos reflejaron desprecio, era obvio que me odiaba por haberla traicionado. Al irse no pude más. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua? Ella tenía razón. Me faltaba el aire, él siempre me vería como su amiga. Siempre. Y solo me engañe todo este tiempo.

….

\- ¡A ti te pasa algo! - Me grito Alice, lamentablemente el hablar solo por mensaje con ella alertaba todo su sistema nervioso- No me has querido ver y es claramente porque ocurrió algo.

-No, enserio, solo…estaba ocupada. Ya sabes, la escuela.

-Vas entrando, no me hagas tonta. No tienes más que hacer que llenar cuadernos con diamantina para decorarlo- Dijo refiriéndose a lo que me encontró haciendo cuando llego.

Se sujetó de las caderas para hacer una pose autoritaria. Era imposible hacerla desertar de su idea de sacarme información. Me rendí, demasiado era el dolor que se albergaba en mí.

-Regresaron.

Su cara fue un poema al estilo la muerte de Romeo y Julieta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-Grito frenética- ¡No, no! ¿Cómo? No, seguro te mintió- agito sus manos- solo quiere que pienses eso.

Agache la cabeza, yo ya tenía pruebas. Saqué mi celular y abrí Facebook para enseñarle la última foto que subieron ayer, donde estaban en el cine sonrientes.

\- ¡Voy a matarlo! - Exclamo Alice.

La detuve jalándola del brazo.

-No, por favor. La manera en que puedes ayudarme es estar así conmigo- Agache la cabeza sin evitar sentir las náuseas de recordar las palabras de Sofía.

Oí un suspiro. Se sentó a mi lado y levante la cabeza para mirarla.

-Es que no lo entiendo- negó con la cabeza- creí que lo que sentía era real.

-Pues no…ni siquiera ha sido para hablarme, contarme. Nada.

Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-No te merece, es mejor pasar de página. Estoy segura de que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguien descubra todo lo bueno que hay en ti.

Sonreí con tristeza.

-Gracias- La abrace.

…

Tenía su regalo entre las manos. No recordaba que me lo diera, con todo lo que había pasado ni lo había mirado. Mi madre inocentemente me lo dio, sin saber todo lo que ocurría. Ella había preguntado por Jacob, y comente que estaba con muchas cosas que hacer.

Estaba entre el no abrirlo o si hacerlo, de las dos formas me afectaba, aunque no quisiera.

Entonces pensé, si ya estaba ahí, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Comencé a quitar el empaque y quité la tapadera. Mi corazón se detuvo. No lo creí jamás tan cruel. Era una cadena con un dije de logo de teatro…justo como el que Leah me presumió le había regalado.

Tras la joya había un papel en negro, lo tome, era un pequeño sobre al parecer con una hoja doblada dentro que mayor tamaño. Respiré hondo y lo abrí.

La letra era bastante desalineada, pero aun así…

" _Ness, eres la chica más maravillosa que un triste chico como yo pudo encontrar. No puedo negarlo más, eres perfecta. Hoy es tu día, el día donde debo agradecer a Dios que llegaras al mundo. Y debo decirte, que cada segundo que he pasado contigo es una bendición. Te quiero, con locura. Me has hecho volver a sentir. Gracias. Gracias por estar en mi vida y llenarla de cosas únicas._

 _Espero te guste el collar. Lo vi y solo pude pensar en ti._

 _Feliz cumpleaños preciosa."_

Ahora que lo meditaba, ¿por qué dice que solo pudo pensar en mí? Quizás Leah había inventado eso solo para herirme. Además, no podía ser que le comprara lo mismo que a mí y luego se lo diera a ella si se supone ella es su novia.

Muchas dudas llegaron a mí. ¿Por qué…?


	6. 6 Tres son multitud

Toda una semana paso, y realmente no estaba segura de que pensar. Todo lo que paso no era algo fácil de olvidar para mí y aun había bastantes dudas en mi cabeza. ¿Porque Jacob había escrito palabras tan dulces? Por un segundo me imagine que tal vez su elección era diferente. Aunque seguí perteneciendo a una fantasía, porque en la mínima oportunidad al volver había regresado con Leah.

Debía seguir, porque esto iba a pasar como aquella vez, pero aun dolía mucho.

Alice había tratado de venir seguido a verme, pero aun con su carisma tan contagioso yo repelía su buen humor.

Me fui justo al parque donde lo besé por primera vez, sé que era muy masoquista, pero necesitaba regenerar los recuerdos y luego dejarlos ir.

Me senté en una banca color marfil y vi el verdor a mi alrededor, el día era muy lindo para mi pesar.

Quizás Alice siempre tuvo razón con que me daba por vencida muy pronto, pero a veces era mejor dejar las cosas fluir.

Sentí una mano posarse en mi hombro y volteé espantada, la desconfianza de mi madre me fue heredada. Pero era... Jacob.

Rodeo mi asiento y se posó frente a mí.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? - Musito mirando de una manera bastante extraña.

-Si- mire hacia mi pie que comenzó a balancearse.

Realmente me ponía muy nerviosa.

Él lo hizo, y agarro sus manos, podía sentir su mirada atravesarme.

-Perdóname- Dijo con ese mismo tono de voz tenue.

-Está bien- conteste sintiendo que el aire me era poco- yo entiendo.

Sentí como se movió ligeramente la banca, pensé que se iría, pero no.

-No entiendes, estoy seguro que aceptas lo que crees que pasa, pero no sabes la realidad.

Apreté los ojos, suspira y al fin lo miré a la cara para mi pesar.

-Volviste con Leah, lo sé y no deberías estar aquí. ¿Crees que no lo entiendo?

Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Me sentía patética en esta conversación.

-Vi su foto publicada, le regalaste un collar igual al que a mí en mi cumpleaños y... hace más de una semana no me hablas.

-No regrese con Leah.

Iba a decir "que", pero me interrumpió rápidamente.

-Yo... pensé que ya tenía definido, pero volvió a querer "arreglar" las cosas- hizo las comillas con sus dedos- muy pronto me di cuenta que específicamente vino a marcarme como a un territorio. Aún estaba confundido, porque fue una relación muy larga, pero me di cuenta que, a pesar de todo, la única que realmente siempre estuvo a mi lado, sin dobles intenciones fuiste tú.

Perdió la mirada durante su discurso. Yo solo sentía el corazón oprimido.

"Y lo del collar, realmente no sé cómo pudo saberlo- me mira con intensidad- te juro que lo vi y pensé en ti nada más. No le obsequie nada, más que esa salida al cine donde por alguna razón me sentí incómodo y note que solo lo hacía porque me sentí mal por ella. No te hable porque quería el momento adecuado, todo estaba pasando muy rápido y necesitaba respirar y mantener la mente fría".

Vi honestidad en sus ojos, lo conocía.

-Entonces...

-Hable con ella, se puso como loca y dijo que no se iba a dar por vencida. Pero, para mí no hay ninguna lucha, sé que quiero estar aquí. Contigo. Sé que te he defraudado por mi silencio y si no quieres nada lo voy a entender, pero creo que al fin estoy completamente seguro de lo que quiero.

Por un momento pude creer que estaba soñando, mas no era imposible, así todo encajaba.

-Te quiero- pronuncio lento.

Me gustaría simplemente ser cruel, pero no soy así.

-Yo también te quiero- conteste mordiendo mi labio.

Sonrió cálidamente y supe que íbamos a estar bien pasara lo que pasara.

Se inclinó y me beso suavemente, ágilmente, perfectamente.

...

-Enserio que tu novio es un romántico, me da nauseas- murmuro Alice en tono de burla mientras comía un Ferrero.

-A mí me parece adorable- me sonroje.

Después de esa conversación en el parque decidimos que necesitábamos pasar un poco de tiempo, por el bien de los tres. Y es que no queríamos hacer sentir mal a las personas que ya conocían nuestra amistad y su noviazgo. Luego de eso fuimos a cenar y me pidió que fuera su novia mientras el que amenizaba la noche cantaba "Solamente tú". Llore para mi desgracia.

Hoy cumplíamos 1 mes apenas, que sin embargo había sido increíble. Era mi mejor amigo aun y lo sabíamos combinar muy bien con el noviazgo.

En la mañana a mi puerta llegaron una caja de chocolates y unos girasoles mis favoritos e iríamos al teatro en unos minutos en cuanto llegara, ya que tenía que pasar por algo, que ya me imaginaba que era para mi.

\- ¿Y ya no te ha molestado Leah? - Inquirió mi prima.

-Para que te miento si sabes que sí. Pero ya la bloqueamos para su pesar. Y aunque ha tramado cosas no le han salido.

-Qué bueno, ¡está loca!

Suspire con pesadez, no me gustaba hablar de ella.

La puerta sonó y me pare del sillón de la sala. Alice me había hecho compañía mientras mi mama y mi tía estaban en la cocina conversando. Fui a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba el radiante como siempre. Me miraba con una chispa en los ojos. Me tomo de la cintura de agacho y me beso.

-¿Lista?- Me pregunto- Te ves hermosa.

Y aunque usaba un vestido azul claro muy vaporoso me lo decía, aunque estuviera en pijama recién levantada.

-Claro- Respondí. - Ya me voy mama.

Grite y ella respondió con un "está bien, cuídense, regresen temprano".

Volteé a ver a Alice y le dije.

-¿Segura no quieres venir?

Ella se carcajeo, nos despidió con la mano y solo dijo.

-Tres son multitud.

…Bueno como nadie me lee ya me voy XD. Nel, nos vemos pronto, digo creo si alguien lee esto.

-DL-


End file.
